


Ache

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Cock Ring, Dom Mikey, Gay, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Raph, Vibrator, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye





	Ache

Michelangelo’s whole body ached. They had been training with the Ninja Tribunal for several days now and it had been grueling. Who knew that training to fight an ancient and powerful demon would be so hard? All Michelangelo wanted to do was soak in a nice warm bath to ease his tired muscles. 

He had just finished cleaning himself off when Raphael entered the room. “Can I join you in the bath?”

“Only if you promise to rub my feet,” Mikey said with a grin as he lowered himself into the steaming water. 

“How about we do each other?” Raph countered while he cleaned himself. Mikey’s grin widened, causing Raph to scoff. “Don’t... You know what I mean.”

“Do I?” Mikey teased, feigning innocence. 

“Get your head out of the gutter,” Raph said, shaking his head. 

“How can I?” Mikey said with a smile. “We live in the gutter…. Well, sewers…. Same thing.” Now that the idea was in his head, it was the only thing on his mind. He ran his fingers down the center line of his lower plastron as he watched Raph wash. 

Raph dumped a bucket of water on his head to rinse off the soap and then made his way over to the bath. After easing himself down in the water, Raph let out a deep sigh. “If this water was any hotter, we’d be turtle soup.”

“Yeah.” Mikey leaned back, placed his foot in Raph’s lap and wiggled his toes. “It’s great.” 

With a resigned sigh, Raph got to work massaging Mikey’s foot. His thumbs kneaded the rough padding of Mikey’s sole, hitting just the right spots. Then he worked his way up the leg to the thigh, loosening the aching muscles before moving to the other one. 

By the time Raph was done, Mikey’s legs were so relaxed they felt like jelly. It did nothing to quell his desire. In fact, the massage only succeeded in heightening it. 

Mikey motioned with his hand. “Your turn.”

Raph lifted an eye ridge. “Really?”

“Of course,” Mikey said, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s only fair. Right?”

“Alright,” Raph lifted his leg and placed it on Mikey’s lap. 

Mikey pressed his thumbs into the sole of Raph’s foot, making sure to hit particular pressure points. It had the desired effect. Raph moaned and leaned back against the side of the tub, the new position exposing his tail. Under the water, Mikey could see the slight bulge in Raph’s lower plastron. Licking his lips, Mikey started to work on Raph’s calf. 

It wasn’t long before Mikey was rubbing along the back of Raph’s thigh and up to the buttock. As soon as Mikey’s hand reached Raph’s butt, Raph’s head lifted and he glared down at Mikey.

“What?” Mikey tried his best to sound innocent, flashing a toothy grin. “We need to work on the glutes. Relax….” 

“You just wanna touch my butt,” Raph said. 

“I wanna do more than touch your butt,” Mikey purred as he pressed his finger into Raph’s ass. 

“Mikey,” Raph exclaimed and moved to sit up, but Mike pushed him back down. With one hand planted firmly in the middle of Raph’s chest, Mikey pushed his finger deeper inside. He might have been the laid-back brother in most things but not when it came to sex and his brothers liked it that way. 

Their eyes stayed locked as Raph’s widened and Mikey’s narrowed. Then Raph submitted, letting out a soft churr. 

Mikey hummed and brushed his beak against Raph’s 

Raph’s eyes shifted to the door for a second before returning to Mikey’s. “What if someone comes in?”

“I’m just giving you a massage,” Mikey replied, removing his hand from Raph’s chest to grab his knee. “I need to help you loosen up those tight muscles. We’re just doing some simple stretches.”

“Once you get started, you don’t stop. It won’t look like simple stretches for long.” Raph’s face was flushed from more than just the heat of the water. “We shouldn’t do this here.” His eyes, once again, shifted to the door. “Other people need to use this bath. What if one of the humans walk in?” 

A surge of jealousy overcame Mikey and he pushed his finger in deeper. “You worried about what Joi will think? I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

“It’s not like that,” Raph insisted. “I’m not interested in her. It just that they won’t understand this.”

“Why should I care what they think?” Mikey growled. He wasn’t about to let some outsider deny him what was his. 

Looking at Mikey, Raph smiled. “I brought a toy. If you wait ‘til we get back to our room, we can play.”

“A toy?” Mikey paused and ran his bottom lip through his teeth. “I like toys.” Then a thought occurred to him. “How? We didn’t have a chance to go home and grab anything before we were brought here.”

“I had a small something in my belt from an earlier tryst I had with Leo,” Raph answered. “I forgot to put it away.”

“Lucky us,” Mikey said and removed his finger from Raph. “Let’s go to our room and I will finish your massage.”

To hide their bulging plastrons, they wrapped towels around themselves before making their way down the hall to their room. As Mikey reached for the door it slid open, causing him to let out a shriek. Leo did a better job at hiding his startle. 

“Donny and I are heading for the bath,” Leo said, looking the two over. “I see the two of you have already been.” His eyes narrowed, focusing on Mikey. “You didn’t do anything inappropriate in the bath, did you? It’s a community bath. Others have to use it. It’s the reason we wash before getting in.”

Mikey held up his hands. “Cool it on the lecture, Leo. I know the rules.” Stepping into the room, Mikey tweaked Leo’s tail as he passed. “It’s the reason Raphie and I are no longer in the bath.” Mikey ushered Leo and Don out the door. “So, you two take your time.”

“Don’t make too much noise,” Leo said as he started down the hall. 

Donny smiled and said, “You two have fun.”

“We will,” Mikey replied cheerfully but as soon as he closed the door his personality switched. “Now where’s that toy?”

“You would have totally fucked me in the bath if I hadn’t said anything,” Raph stated as a matter of fact as he searched his belt. 

“Good thing you did too,” Mikey said, dropping his towel and gear to the floor. “If Leo had walked in on us, I would have never heard the end of it.”

“Then you owe me big. Here it is.” Raph pulled out a small vibrator that was attached to a cock ring. He held it out to Mikey. “Do you wanna put it on me?”

Mikey answered with a deep churr, taking the toy from Raph’s hand. He then ripped the towel from around Raph’s waist and dropped to his knees. He loved making his brothers feel good. If they didn’t enjoy it then it wasn’t worth doing. 

He started with some teasing kisses along Raph’s inner thigh before licking along the parting slit. Raph placed his hands on Mikey’s shoulders for support and let out a needful churr as his body trembled. 

The soft cartilage of Raph’s lower plastron parted and he dropped down. Mikey wasted little time wrapping his mouth around Raph cock but he didn’t keep it there for long. He wasn’t ready for Raph to finish yet. 

He slid the cock ring around the base of Raph’s shaft, making sure it was good and snug. He then placed the small turtle shaped vibrator just under the head of Raph’s penis and secured it in place. With the press of a button, the vibrator hummed to life and Raph had to drop to his knees to keep from falling over. 

“It’s gonna feel so good to be inside you,” Mikey hummed pressing his close to Raph’s ear slit. “Now lie back.”

“You have lube, right?” Raph grunted as he situated himself on the floor. 

“Always,” Mikey reassured him. He never knew when the opportunity to have sex would present itself so he made sure he was always prepared for it. 

Raph was having a hard time staying still, his muscles reflexively tensed and shifted. The best part was how his ass clinched. After coating his finger with lube, Mikey pressed it inside of Raph. The muscles clenched around his finger and Mikey churred in anticipation. He was eager to feel that around his cock. 

Mikey knew better than to rush; he didn’t want to hurt his brother. The cock ring would insure that Raph would last. So, Mikey took his time, making sure the muscles were adequately stretched. Besides, he liked the process. 

He worked his finger deeper, rolling it around to get the muscles to loosen. They would still clench tightly around his finger but opened further when they relaxed again. When he pulled his finger out and the ring remained open, Mikey knew he had done enough. 

Looking up from his work, Mikey noticed that Raph had grabbed a pillow and was clutching it to his chest so that he could bite it and muffle his churrs. The way Raph’s eyes peeked out from behind the pillow and the deep flush on his beak had Mikey spellbound for a moment. “You’re gorgeous.” 

This caused Raph’s blush to darken as he clutched the pillow tighter. “Just fuck me already.”

“Gladly,” Mikey replied, grabbing Raph under the knees to keep his legs parted. 

Mikey eased himself into Raph, savoring the tight warmth. The tight muscles would clamp around him and he would stop to wait for them to ease again. As soon as he was fully imbedded, Mikey leaned forward and kissed the top of Raph’s head. If he stayed still, he could barely feel the vibrations from the toy attached under the head of Raph’s cock. 

Raph shifted his hips in an attempt to encourage Mikey to move. Mikey loved it when his brothers begged. It was fun to titillate them. The bigger the buildup, the bigger the release. But, he could only put of his own pleasure for so long. 

He set a steady pace, keeping his beak close to Raph’s. The pillow between them kept Mikey from pressing down on Raph, leaving enough space for Raph’s penis to bob between them. The vibrator tickled Mikey’s stomach. 

When Raph whimpered, Mikey knew that he had reached his limit and was quickly heading from tantalizing to the brink of torture. Lifting up, Mikey continued thrusting as he reached down and released the ring. 

The best part about insuring that his brothers had a powerful orgasm, was that the clenching of their muscles gave Mikey one as well. Mikey pressed in as deep as he could and let Raph’s orgasm milk him. Mikey leaned his head back and churred. He didn’t care who heard him. After the peak of his orgasm passed, Mikey looked down to see that the pillow and Raph’s arms were coated in cum. 

Raph reached down to remove the vibrator but Mikey brushed his hand away. “I’ll do it.”

When he had it removed, Mikey got up to get the towels. He wiped himself off and then knelt next to Raph to clean him, taking care to be gentle around tender areas. Raph continued to cling to the pillow as Mikey worked.

By the time Mikey was done, Raph was asleep. He removed the pillow and took its place, nuzzled in Raph’s arms. It helped him feel safe, in this strange place so far from home.


End file.
